


ideas for a jjba X hazbin hotel crossover the things that led me to come to the conclusion that it would be a good idea

by hellsflame



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsflame/pseuds/hellsflame
Summary: ideas I had for a crossoverwhere dio or giorno end up in hell and meet up with the gang how I came to the conclusionIf you want to make your own fics on the topic do as you wish
Kudos: 8





	ideas for a jjba X hazbin hotel crossover the things that led me to come to the conclusion that it would be a good idea

for a fic where giorno ends up in hell and interacts with the group here is why I think it would be fitting

people have already joked about giorno getting rid of drugs in italy and now getting rid of them in hell. ( giornos goal was to become a gangster and he defeated a mob boss and took over the mafia etc

giorno is in italy and his fathers name is DIO brando dio being the italian word for god and his enemy was named diavolvo the italian word for devil so he was the son of dio ( god) defeatin the devil and one of giornos friends who he protected was trish the daughter of diavolvo ( the devil) ( diavolvo ended up being sent to essentially a hell dimension

and one of the characters named fugo his stand name was a reference to the song purple haze which in full is purple haze jesus saves which is about jesus saving him essentially and guiding him which is the role giorno been for him especially in purple haze feedback glory of fugo ( meta on his character

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqyZG2yjlgI : glory of fugo

there is a parallel with dio and diavolvo and polnareff both times a shadowed villain revealed themselves, polnareff was there on some stairs

but with dio he is above polnareff his name is italian for god like how god is above us and with diavolvo he is below polnareff and trying to bring him down and diavolvo is italian for devil

but polnareff is always between the two and ends up in a sort of purgatory.

plus giorno met with diavolo ( the devils ) daughter and protected her from him and she helped him track diavolo down

and charlie is the daughter of the devil

and for dio  
I thought of a jjba and hazbin hotel crossover where dio goes to hazbin hotel looking to get into heaven and see his mother again andit would be fitting given his goals related to heaven how his light novel is called JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Over Heaven is a light novel written by Nisio Isin with illustrations by Araki Hirohiko. It was released as part of the special JoJo 25th anniversary project “VS JOJO.”

The book is written and presented as the lost transcript of DIO’s Diary, featured in Stone Ocean. In the book, DIO reflects upon his battles throughout the original series, describes his ideals and plans for “obtaining heaven” and talks about the concept of death, as well as his unfortunate mother.if you want to see it 

here is a link where you can download it :www.vn-meido.p?topic=3323.0

here is an interesting post on dio you should check it out alovelyburn.tumblr.com/post/53883744812/meta-deconstructing-dio-jjba if you make the fic that I requested you it would be a good post to read and the view on dio for you use in your ficSome rad Dio trivia from JJBA: Over Heaven not many people seem to know/remember about:The 14 phrases used to enter Heaven in Part 6 are in fact a lullaby Dio’s mother used to sing to him to help him fall asleep.His mother was also very pious and would often talk about going to Heaven.Dio was going to have a sibling (to which he quite caringly refers to as “little brother” or “little sister”) but his father’s abuse caused his mother to miscarry. 

He still remembers that 100 years later and wonders whether some of the women he’s impregnated could’ve miscarried due to to him being a vampire. 

The primary reason behind his hate for the Joestar family is the fact he considers them to be ‘inheritors’ aka people who never had to work or fight for their privileges. 

He compares Jonathan to his father, who never worked for anything in his life, but at the same time realizes his wish to crush him is similar to his father’s abuse towards his mother and feels disgusted with himself. 

He bears HUGE respect towards Erina, constantly comparing her to his late mother and even calling her a 'holy woman’, to the point of getting actual delusions. He doesn’t say a single bad word about her throughout his entire diary. Seriously, people who say Dio hated Erina need to take a moment to reconsider.The concept of 'holy women’ keeps coming back to him - other women he’s called that include his mother, Sherry Polnareff and Holly Kujo. And he’s very far from being a misogynist, contrary to popular belief.He wanted to save Holly for the sake of keeping things at peace with Joseph and Jotaro, but couldn’t think of any way of helping her.

The last thing he heard/“saw” before falling into 100 years long coma was his mother’s request of him becoming a good, noble person who can go to Heaven. .

anyone who sees this and likes it may make their own fic on the topics (request send it to me as a gift)

(wait is this allowed


End file.
